


Oh, it's you.

by bethpeaches123



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Daddy!Peeta, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, Modern AU, Smut, sorry for the bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethpeaches123/pseuds/bethpeaches123
Summary: Katniss Everdeen thinks Peeta Mellark has hated her since their school days right through to adulthood. But what if his anger is actually angst over not having courage to take risks when he should've, and dealing with the consequences of his actions?
Relationships: Darius/Katniss Everdeen, Delly Cartwright/Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne/Madge Undersee, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 39
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been percolating in my brain for a little while and I finally started writing it down a couple of months ago. Expect a slow burn of enemies to friends to lovahs. There's a lot of hate at the beginning but stick with me, I'll make it up to you, I promise!

“Thanks,” said Katniss Everdeen briskly to the Uber driver in the front seat of the red Corolla. He grunted his acknowledgement in response as her hand grasped the door handle and pushed the rear passenger-side door open, swinging her slender legs out onto the sidewalk. She leaned back into the car and grabbed the bottle of wine off the seat, then ducked out and straightened up, slamming the car door closed as it drove off.

Turning to face the towering brick townhouse belonging to her cousin Gale and her childhood best friend Madge, Katniss squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. 

“You don’t have to stay all night. Just a couple of hours,” she muttered to herself. “That’s like…four half-hours. Or...six twenty-minute periods…or 12 ten-minute chunks…or…anyway, whatever. Just do it. It’s Madge’s birthday, she wants you to be here, just suck it up.”

The night wind suddenly swelled, a gust whooshing past her, stirring up a pile of dead brown leaves around her feet that had fallen from the maple tree on their tiny front lawn. She realized with a start that she probably looks a little crazy to any onlookers, standing on the sidewalk in front of a picturesque townhouse after dark, staring up at it and muttering irritatedly to herself. 

She huffed and rolled her eyes. “You’ve gotta get out more, you’re losing it being alone in that apartment all the time,” she muttered again, before stopping and shaking her head. _You’re doing it again; quit talking to yourself already and just go inside_ , she thought.

She adjusted the crossbody strap of her clutch (the bright gold colour was out of character for her, but it was a gift from her sister and the nicest purse she owned) and curled the loose strands of dark chocolate hair that had slipped free from her side braid behind her ears. Smoothing her forest green shirt dress down over her slim frame, she tweaked the braided brown leather belt around her waist and absently brushed a piece of lint from the right thigh of her black tights, glancing down at her camel-coloured heeled booties.

She wasn’t entirely sure of the dress code of the evening, but at twenty-five, they were still at that age of being grownups, but not _totally_ grownups, if that made sense; they were old enough to legally drink the copious amounts of liquor they downed at one of Gale and Madge’s house parties, but they were still young enough to thankfully not feel the full force of a crippling hangover the next day.

 _Hopefully this looks okay,_ she thought. _Who are you trying to impress anyway? Stop. Stalling,_ she grumbled internally.

Irritated was her mood of the night and the night was only just beginning. 

Clutching the bottle of wine with the golden bow on the neck, she pulled open the wrought-iron gate and proceeded up the short staircase to the house.

Leaning over and pressing the doorbell off to the right of the heavy black door, she glanced up at the night sky over her left shoulder and her eyes flickered to the wind blowing in the trees again. It was a warm night for the end of October – so warm she’d left her jacket at home and opted for just the long-sleeved dress. It wasn’t like she was walking anywhere. She’d take an Uber home later.

Katniss could hear the sounds of an upbeat indie tune floating through the open living room bay window off to the left. Her eyes flicked back to the front just in time to hear a voice on the other side of the door, where it swung open to reveal the guest of honour for the evening.

“Katniss! Hey! God, I’m so glad you’re here – Gale was wondering when you were going to show. Now maybe he’ll finally shut up,” said Madge, her smile spreading across her face and reaching her arms out to hug her best friend.

“Sorry I’m late,” said Katniss sheepishly, squeezing her back. “Carl the Uber driver wasn’t as prompt as the app said he’d be. He won’t be getting five stars from me tonight.”

Madge’s grin grew. “No matter – you’re here now, that’s what counts,” replied the pretty blonde. Her eyes softened as she looked at her old friend, hesitating. “How are you doing? How’s…everything? After…everything last week?”

“I’m okay. Really. It’s getting better every day.” Katniss said, quietly. She really didn’t want to go into details right here, right now. Or ever. The evening was supposed to be a happy occasion, for Madge. Katniss didn’t want to get into the depressing details of the collapse of her relationship with her long-time boyfriend Darius a few weeks before and the messy division of their things when he moved out of their shared apartment.

“Good, I’m glad to hear that...listen, I know it’s not the time or place, so I won’t pry, but please, let’s go for coffee again this week. You can bitch all you want about how much of a douchebag he is, and I’ll happily reassure you how you’re so much better without him,” said the birthday girl wryly.

“Deal,” replied Katniss, a small smile on her lips. “Here – this is for you,” holding up the bottle of Nova 7 that she knew Madge loved. “I know technically I should’ve gotten you champagne for your champagne birthday, but I thought you’d like this more.”

“Oh my _God_ you’re my favourite person, you know that, right?” squealed Madge. “I mean, besides Gale, but whatever – where did you get this?! I’ve been trying all the liquor stores around town and they said they haven’t gotten a shipment in ages!”

“I had it specially ordered from their website! I’m glad you’re happy – I love you, but I’m never going through that hassle again. Customs are a _bitch,”_ grimaced Katniss. Getting the white wine shipped from Canada seemed a bit much, but 25 was a big birthday and Madge had been Katniss’s best friend ever since they’d been paired together in Mr. Heffernan’s English Lit class in sixth grade. She deserved to be on the receiving end of a splurge.

“Well, you and I are going to drink this together tonight – no one else gets a drop,” beamed Madge. “Come on, I’ll stick it in the back of the fridge so no one can get at it before we do.”

She stepped over the threshold into the front porch and started to toe off her booties when Madge glanced down and stopped her. “No, no, leave them on, they’re part of your whole outfit. You look really good tonight, by the way,” she said, appraisingly. “I mean, not that you don’t usually, but, y’know, dresses are kinda rare for you. I’m babbling. Ignore me. It’s the wine. Come get a glass or three and start drinking with me please,” pleaded Madge as she turned back towards the kitchen down the hall and spotted her new husband. “Gale! Gale, Katniss is here! Get her a glass of Riesling, ASAP!”

“Hey Catnip! Good to see you – _finally,_ ” smirked Gale as he strode down the front hall towards them, but Katniss could see gentle concern in his eyes. _He didn’t think you’d show,_ she thought to herself. She mentally huffed at her cousin.

“Obviously I’m here, it’s not like I’d miss my best friend’s birthday,” she said, somewhat shortly.

“Oh – of course not, I know that, I j-just...anyway, I’m glad you’re here. There’s a taco dip with your name on it so I hope you came hungry,” her older cousin stammered, glancing at his wife for reinforcement.

Both he and Madge seemed a little on edge at her presence, like they were afraid anything they’d say would set her off in some way. She knew they were only worried about her since the breakup, but it still irritated her to think that their shared glances probably meant they’d been talking about her before she’d shown up. Katniss hated being the centre of anyone’s attention or gossip.

 _It’s not gossip; they’re concerned about you because they love you,_ Prim’s voice popped in her head. Her younger sister was always her voice of reason and regularly called her out when she got in her own head and complained about people being interested in her personal life. With Prim on the other side of the country in medical school at Stanford though, she wasn’t here in person to call her out. But Katniss knew her as well as she knew herself, and knew it was exactly what Prim would say in this situation.

Steeling herself and wiping the scowl off her face, Katniss offered Gale a small, embarrassed smile and said, “I was really hoping you’d make your famous taco dip. I skipped dinner specifically for it.”

A flicker of relief passed over his face and Gale turned and gestured for her to follow him towards the dining room down the hall as Madge returned to the living room filled with guests. “I even covered it in extra shredded old cheddar, your favourite,” he grinned.

“ _Mmmm,_ hell yes. Where are the chips? I’m digging in right away,” she said eagerly, following behind him.

As they bypassed the living room and entered the dining room, she glanced back towards the front of the house and scanned the crowd. There was already a decent number of people here, some faces she recognized like old college pals Rue, Thom and Thresh, but others she’d never seen before. _Gale’s work friends, probably_ , she thought absently.

“Is Joanna coming?” Katniss asked, turning her attention back towards the spread of food. “I haven’t talked to her all week. I meant to text her earlier, but I forgot.”

“Yep, she said she’s coming by once she’s finished at the office. Some big case she’s working on or something,” Gale replied. “Let me get you that Riesling, I’ll be right back,” as he turned towards the kitchen, leaving her to focus on the food. Grabbing a plate from the stack off to the left, she started piling taco dip onto it, her mouth watering in anticipation.

“ _Yeesh,_ Everdeen – leave some for the rest of us, why don’t you?” drawled a familiar voice.

 _Oh no. Not him,_ she groaned inwardly, the flush of annoyance rising up her neck and spreading across her face. She stiffened as she heard him chuckle softly and reluctantly turned to face the speaker.

“Oh, it’s you. Hello Peeta,” she said politely. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Why? Obviously I’d come to celebrate Madge. Besides, would you have stayed home and not graced us with your presence had you’d known?” Peeta smirked.

“Hmm, something like that,” she replied, pursing her lips before continuing reluctantly. “How are you? How are Delly and Connor? He must be, what, three now?” enquiring after his wife and son.

“…Yeah, he’s three now. Three and a half, actually, as he’ll tell you. Time flies when you’re having fun,” Peeta replied grimly, averting his eyes from her face. Confused at his response, Katniss was saved from having to reply by Gale appearing to their sides with her glass of wine.

“One Riesling for the lady. Hey Peeta, what can I get you? Beer? Liquor? Something to wipe that sour expression off your face?” asked Gale, wryly.

“Beer is fine, thanks Gale,” the wavy-haired blond replied. “I have to have something that’ll help wash down this taco dip, if Katniss doesn’t eat it all first.”

Katniss scowled at him. “Chill out, Mellark, there’s plenty there. I barely took any,” she retorted. Grabbing her plate and piling on a handful of nacho chips quickly, she turned and carried the plate and her glass of wine away from the irritating man before he could respond. _Fuck, he’s such a dick_ , she stewed. _Why does he have to be related to Madge?_

Peeta Mellark and Madge Undersee-Hawthorne were indeed cousins, but he was also a former classmate of theirs from junior high and high school. It wasn’t like he and Katniss were friends though – they couldn’t have been further from that. Complete opposites throughout their early days, Peeta was a popular jock who seemed to get along with everyone. Everyone except quiet, kept-to-herself Katniss.

She had no idea why he never warmed to her – she’d sometimes catch him staring at her across the classroom or in the hallways, but he rarely spoke to her throughout their academic careers. She’d usually shoot him a puzzled look in return, because that’s exactly what he did to her – puzzled her.

Stupid Peeta Mellark. Why did he have to be here? And where was his wife, Delly? Katniss hadn’t laid eyes on the blonde bitch yet, but she was sure she’d know when she entered the room because the temperature would probably drop to below freezing, just like Delly’s chilly demeanour.

Katniss was never friends with Peeta, but she never understood what he saw in Delly. What was the title of that book she’d seen in Barnes & Noble one time? _Why Men Marry Bitches_? Maybe someone should’ve picked up a copy for Peeta Mellark because he could use some psychoanalysis as to why he married someone so horrible. Though, considering what she’d heard about the elder Mrs. Mellark while in school, maybe someone should pick up a book called _Why Men Marry Their Mothers_ for him instead.

She moved through the crowd towards Rue and Thresh, when a flash of short brown hair caught her eye in the main hallway. “Jo! In here!” she waved to the petite brunette in a black pencil skirt and crisp white collared shirt. Johanna was her and Madge’s former college roommate-turned-other-best-friend who was currently kicking ass working at the hottest law firm in the city. She was fresh out of law school and had to article for a year before she could pass the bar and be a full lawyer, but the partners at her firm were already so impressed by her drive and her no-holds-barred attitude, they’d already offered her a position once she’d passed the bar in a few months’ time.

“Hey Kitty-cat, how goes it?” said Johanna, snaking her arm around Katniss’ shoulders in a side hug. “Ooh, gimmie that, I earned a big drink after the freakin’ day I’ve had,” pulling the glass of wine from her friend’s hand and taking a big gulp, then grimacing. “Ugh, never mind, I forgot you like girly drinks. I need something harder tonight.”

“Wine is sophisticated, thank you very much. Rough day?” Katniss asked sympathetically, taking the glass back and swallowing a mouthful of the cold, sweet liquid.

“Fuck me, it was brutal. This lawsuit is gonna be the death of me and I’m not even a lawyer yet,” Johanna groaned. “If I have to read through one more brief, I’m gonna stab my eyeballs out and shove them down the managing partner’s throat.”

“Graphic, but okay, sure,” winced Katniss. Jo was never one to hold back with her…colourful language. “Here comes Gale – give him your drink order, he’ll get you sorted.”

“Hey Jo, want a whiskey?” asked Gale as he approached, sizing up the brunette’s irritated expression.

“You read my mind, Hawthorne. Make it a triple? Or will we all judge me?” Jo drawled, glancing at her friends.

“Nah, the night is young. We’re celebrating!” Gale grinned. “ice, right?”

“Yep, thanks. So, Kitty, how are you? Finally feeling free of that douche canoe, Darius? Jesus, I’m so glad that’s finally over. You were way too good for him.”

“I can always count on you to not mince words. Jesus,” Katniss shot back. She knew Johanna hadn’t been Darius’s biggest fan, but now that they were broken up, she didn’t hold back on voicing her dislike of him.

“Well, at least you didn’t marry him. Divorces are messy. Though, you would’ve had me as your lawyer and I would’ve milked that fucker for everything he had, so maybe it’s a bit of a loss. I would’ve enjoyed that,” smirked Jo.

“God, you’re unbelievable,” sighed Katniss, but she said it with a small smile. Even though her bark was bad, Jo’s bite wasn’t. Katniss knew it was her friend’s way of showing concern and care for her.

“Whatever, you know you love me. Hey, is that Peeta? I saw his bitchy wife when I came in but didn’t see him,” Johanna said, gazing towards the dining room.

“Ugh, yes. What a tool. I was barely in the room when he started harassing me about taking too much taco dip. I’m pretty sure every one of our friends knows that taco dip was made with me in mind – Gale knows it’s my favourite.” Katniss grumbled.

“Well, maybe he needs a reminder. You can tell him yourself, because he’s headed this way.”

“Ugh, fuck me.” Katniss groaned, her eyes rolling back into her head.

“Sorry Everdeen, I’m a married man,” smirked Peeta, coming up behind her, a bottle of Stella Artois in his grasp.

Katniss flushed at his response, while Johanna smiled blandly at the young man. “I wonder for how much longer,” she muttered under her breath so that only Katniss could hear. Katniss’s brow furrowed at the comment, but brushed it off. _Odd._

“Ah, Peeta. Everyone’s favourite prick,” smirked Johanna as she raised her voice, her eyes flicking between Katniss and the tall, brawny blond.

Katniss snorted. “What a lovely description, Jo. Very flattering.”

Peeta shot Katniss an irritated look before turning back to Johanna. “Nice to see you too, Jo. How’s life at your hot shot firm? Madge tells me your bosses love you.”

“Yeah, I think it’s more so that they’re afraid of me. Which I’m fine with. Men need intimidation a lot more than they realize.” Johanna replied, smugly.

“Well, you’ve got that covered then,” Katniss piped up.

“Speaking of intimidating women, Mellark, where’s your wife? Still got your balls in a vise or what?”

“Jo! Jesus.” Katniss blurted, her eyes wide and flickering to Peeta to gage his reaction. She didn’t like Peeta, but she also didn’t like awkward conversations about people’s relationships. Or any kind of conversation about relationships.

Peeta stiffened slightly at Joanna’s remark and drew his mouth in a thin line. “She’s over there talking to some co-worker of Gale’s. She’s fine.”

“Really? That’s not what Madge sa-,”

“Jo, I think Gale is waving at you – he’s got your whiskey,” Katniss interrupted. If there was one thing that could shut Johanna up, it was the promise of liquor.

“ _Finally_ , be right back,” Johanna threw over her shoulder as she strode towards Gale in the dining room.

Peeta glanced at Katniss, a slight frown on his face, which she ignored. She was eager to move away from the subject of his wife. “How’s Connor? How old did you say he was again?” she asked, nervously. She realized too late that by drawing Johanna’s attention to Gale and her drink, she was leaving herself alone with the person she despised the most at the party. _Great. Just when I thought I’d escaped him, I land myself in another conversation with him. Good one, Everdeen._

“…Um…he’s three and a half…what was Johanna talking about? What did Madge say about Delly?”

Katniss pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed on it, stalling. “Oh, nothing. She just…she said Delly seemed a little off lately, that’s all. I think she was concerned.”

Peeta snorted. “Concerned. Sure she was. You’re a terrible liar, Everdeen,” he said, bitterly.

Katniss glanced at him again, thinking awkwardly about the conversation she’d had with Madge the week before. Madge had made a passing comment to her and Jo about Delly being bitchier than usual and said Peeta seemed withdrawn and moody. It wasn’t really Delly she was concerned about; it was her cousin. Peeta wasn’t a bitter person. But ever since he and Delly married a few months before Connor’s birth, almost four years ago, they’d all seen a shift in him. He was friendly to everyone (except Katniss, of course) but there was an edge to him that hadn’t been there before. It seemed to be getting more and more pronounced as time went on.

 _Why do you care if he’s out of sorts?_ She didn’t, really. She was just curious. Even though he wasn’t nice to her, he was generally nice to everyone else, so to see him so bitter confused Katniss. Not that she cared, though. Because she didn’t. Really.

“Yeah, well, ask her yourself then. Excuse me, I need a refill.” Katniss said shortly, turning and leaving him alone for the second time that night.

_________________________________

The night wore on, with Katniss managing to avoid Peeta for the most part, sticking to chatting with Johanna or Madge or one of their other college friends. When she noticed Madge’s wine glass empty at the same time as hers as they were both pleasantly buzzed, she said, smiling, “what do you think, Mrs. Hawthorne? Time to crack open the Nova?”

“ _Excellent_ idea, Ms. Everdeen. Would you do the honours?” beamed Madge, her eyes a little glassy by now. The two of them made their way to the kitchen, where a few other people were already gathered, chatting. Katniss pulled open the refrigerator door and poked her head in, searching for the bottle of imported wine, but didn’t see it.

“Where’d you put it, Madge? Did you forget to put it in?” she asked.

“No, it’s in there, I swear – you know I love it super cold.” Madge replied breezily.

“What are you looking for?” asked another voice.

“A bottle of wine I brought for Madge– ” started Katniss, turning around and stopping, her eyes on Peeta Mellark. 

And the bottle of Nova 7.

The empty bottle of Nova 7.

“…what the _fuck._ Are you _KIDDING me right now? Did you open and DRINK that?!”_ Katniss screeched. “Are you _actually_ kidding me?? _Fuck you,_ Mellark!! Do you know what I went through to get that for her?!” She could feel hot tears forming in her eyes, catching her off guard.

Peeta had started to smirk, but when he saw her face, he faltered and his mouth dropped open slightly. “I didn’t–I thought–Gale said there was white wine in–we didn’t–” he stammered, his eyes darting to his wife’s, then back to Katniss's. Katniss hadn’t noticed Delly off to the side, her hand clutching an almost empty wine glass.

“What’s the big deal, it’s just a bottle of wine, there’s plenty here,” said the blonde woman testily as she rolled her eyes. “Personally, I never saw the appeal of Canadian wines. There are _so_ many better brands from Australia or Spain. Canada’s not even that foreign; they’re like, right next door.”

Madge groaned and launched into Delly and Peeta, shouting about the importance of the special birthday gift to the oblivious couple. Katniss tuned her out as she could feel the heat rising in her neck up through her face. She was already having a shitty day moping over Darius and didn’t even want to come to the party in the first place; she definitely didn’t want to have to deal with stupid Peeta Mellark and his stupid bitch wife; and the only thing she’d been looking forward to was sharing the bottle with her best friend. 

And the two of them had ruined it. 

She had to get out of there before the tears spilled over and she embarrassed herself in front of them. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room without a backwards glance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss Everdeen thinks Peeta Mellark has hated her since their school days right through to adulthood. But what if his anger is actually angst over not having courage to take risks when he should've, and dealing with the consequences of his actions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Norbert's Mom for her beta skills on this chapter, it was much appreciated!

“He feels really badly about it, y’know.”

“Yeah, well, he should. Fucking stupid fucker-fuckface.”

Madge raised her eyebrows. “Get enough fucks in there or what?”

Katniss scowled and ignored her comment. “That was an expensive and meaningful gift, Madge! That we didn’t even get to enjoy! Ugh, why is he _such_ an asshole to me? Everything he does just infuriates me. I swear to God, he probably knew exactly what that bottle meant and drank it on purpose just to get to me.”

“Well, technically it was Delly who-“

“ _Not the point, Madge._ ”

“Sorry, sorry.”

Katniss and Madge were sitting on the patio of Brewed Awakening, their favourite coffee shop downtown, bundled up with hot chocolates under heat lamps, having just finished a yoga class that Madge swore would release the toxins in their bodies, both physically and emotionally. Katniss had her doubts at her friend’s claim but went along because she needed a good stretch anyway and hadn’t seen Madge since her party the week before.

After Katniss had stormed out of the kitchen and grabbed her things to leave, Gale chased after her before she strode through the front door. He managed to convince her to stay, pulling her into the living room with him and Johanna instead. 

Madge, on the other hand, had convinced Peeta and Delly their welcome was over, and it was time for them to take their leave. Peeta did not protest. He stormily took Delly by the arm and led her out of the house, avoiding Katniss’ glare along the way. She hadn’t seen either of them since.

“I know he’s not your favourite person-” 

“Well, that’s an understatement.” 

“-but he _is_ my cousin and I do love him…and to be honest, I’m worried about him,” said Madge, her brow furrowed as she drummed her fingers on the table.

Katniss stayed quiet, eyeing her friend, silently encouraging her to continue. She was right; Peeta wasn’t her favourite person, but she was curious for Madge to elaborate on her comment.

“He’s changed over the past few years. Ever since Connor was born… or maybe even before that, I guess. I feel like there’s this underlying…something. Anger maybe? Frustration?” she sighed. “It’s like...simmering under the surface with him and sometimes it bubbles up. I just…I don’t know. He’s not the same the past few years. It’s like he’s…hardened,” said Madge, subtly shaking her head. “He was never like this.”

Katniss mulled over her words, fiddling with the plastic lid of her cup. She thought back to the night of the party and her thoughts then about Peeta, which Madge’s words seemed to echo. She could see the change in him herself, and they weren’t even friends.

“What do you think it is? Work? Stress of being a young parent? Having a frigid bitch for a wife?”

“Honestly, I don’t think you’re far off there with that last one. They don’t seem to enjoy being around one another that much,” Madge sighed. Her eyes scanned the traffic passing by as Katniss mulled over her words.

“Well, maybe you should try and get him on his own and ask him. He might be more likely to open up when she’s not around,” said Katniss, pulling the tab of the lid back, slightly tearing it.

“Yeah, maybe. Maybe I’ll see if he wants to go for dinner, just the two of us.” Her eyes flickered to Katniss with a sly grin. “Look at you, being all wise and thoughtful towards your sworn enemy. Do I detect… _kindness_ towards Peeta Mellark?”

“ _Ugh_ , NO. I’m helping _you_ out, not him!” Katniss scowled again, finally tearing the tab off completely in frustration. “Remind me not to do it again.”

Madge laughed and shook her head. _Helping her out, indeed,_ she thought, wryly.

_________________________________

Katniss hadn’t heard from Madge since their yoga/coffee date, but assumed she’d been busy with her new husband and work so she didn’t think anything of it. When her friend texted her the following Monday though, asking her to meet for a drink after work that evening, she happily agreed. She was trying to make sure she kept herself busy and not confine herself to her empty apartment anymore, so any excuse to get out was a good one. 

Her mind seemed to be drifting less and less to Darius as the fog of the breakup slowly lifted. The more time she put between herself and the end of her relationship, she knew deep down, when she really forced herself to face it, that he hadn’t been a long-term love for her. She wasn’t sure if she believed in “soul mates” or the all mysterious “one”, regardless of what her parents had seemed to have had in their marriage. After her father’s sudden passing while she was in high school, she’d watched her mother withdraw and shrink into a shell of a human being, so maybe her original inclination was incorrect; maybe there was such a thing as “the one” and “soul mates”, but maybe there just wasn’t for her. She did know that it definitely wasn’t Darius.

As she stepped out of her apartment building that evening to begin the short trek to the bar, she wondered how Madge’s chat with Peeta had gone. Madge and Peeta had met up a few days after their yoga date, so she was looking forward to an update; her curiosity was getting the better of her. 

Shoving her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket, she hunched her shoulders against the cool breeze, causing her to shiver. She picked up her pace, eager to get out of the cold and into the warmth of Sae’s Tavern.

When she arrived, Katniss looked around for any sign of Madge. The classic rock blaring through the speakers made her wince a little, hoping she and Madge would still be able to hear one another over the droning of The Eagles. _Hotel California_ had just started and as much as she liked the song, it reminded her of high school dances for some reason. Madge had always forced her to go with her, insisting it was an integral part of their high school experience and something of a right of passage that every teenager had to try at least once, but Katniss had always disagreed. Madge still managed to get her way though and Katniss was left sitting off to the side of the school gym each time, watching her pretty blonde friend dance with boy after boy who worked up the courage to ask her to dance. The only times Katniss herself was ever asked, she was sure the guy was playing a joke on her and always turned them down with her famous scowl. 

That same scowl made a reappearance at the tavern as she walked past the bar to grab a table and avoid the eyes of the assorted men perched on bar stools, following her movements with their leering gazes. 

She hated that Madge had picked this place. Yes, it was close to Katniss’ apartment, but they didn’t come here very often - it was a little seedy, or a lot seedy. When she really thought about it though, she knew exactly why Madge had picked it - it was a way that she could shrug off her almost permanent good girl persona for a little while with this tiny act of defiance. Her parents, a local judge and a well-respected surgeon, would be _mortified_ if they knew their perfect, upper-class golden child liked to frequent grungy, scummy bars as a way of showing she had an edge.

Katniss found it amusing, but also annoying, because those grungy, scummy bars were usually filled with grungy, scummy men as well.

As she passed by the end of the bar to make her way towards the booths in the back, she felt a hand graze her ass. She froze and felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as her eyes widened. _Did someone just-_

She heard a dark chuckle behind her and a gravelly voice slurred, “whassa matter, doll? If you’re gonna swing that ass back and forth like that, you gotta be ready to have it tapped.”

Katniss spun around with clenched fists, her silver eyes like lightning as she opened her mouth to launch into a scathing retort, when she stopped and stared as Peeta Mellark’s large hand planted itself firmly on the chest of the drunk on the stool. _Where the heck did he come from?_

“What did you just say, friend?” Peeta asked brightly, but he was fooling no one. His blue eyes were dark and narrowed and his lips were curled into a pained smile that didn’t reach his eyes. _He looks furious_.

“Hey, lay off, man, it was just a jo-,” started the drunk, his glassy eyes widening and darting between the hand pressing even more firmly on his chest and the face of the enraged blond towering over him.

“Do you think she enjoyed that? Do you think it’s a joke to sexually assault a woman? Do you think it’s a joke to touch her without her consent? I wonder how you’d feel if I grabbed your ass? Do you think _you’d_ enjoy it?” Peeta’s voice was low and deadly as his hand stayed firmly planted on the older man’s shirt.

“Jeez man, chill the fuck out. I didn’t know she was your girl!”

“It doesn’t matter if she’s anyone’s girl or not, you don’t have the right to lay a fucking hand on her, you piece of shit. It’s time you learn how to be a decent human being,” Peeta snapped, his eyes narrowing further. Katniss stood frozen next to him, her mouth having fallen open in shock at the confrontation.

“Jesusssorry man.”

“I’m not the one to apologize to, asswipe. Apologize to _her_ . _Now_ ,” Peeta growled. 

Katniss watched the exchange with wide eyes darting back and forth between the two men, her throat constricting while she tried to force a retort, a response, anything, but Peeta’s actions had left her speechless up until now, when finally, the shock of the situation bubbled over and she blurted at the older man, “ _Never_ do that again, do you hear me? _Ever._ You’re lucky we’re feeling generous tonight and I don’t have any liquor in me yet or else this would end very differently and not at all pleasantly for you.” Her face flushed as she turned and quickly walked over to a booth in the back, leaving Peeta and the drunk muttering behind her. 

“Katniss, wait,” called Peeta, jogging after her to catch up. She spun around and eyed him warily.

“Thank you,” she muttered, casting a sidelong glance at Peeta as she slipped into a booth. “I had it covered, but...thanks.” 

“It’s fine,” he replied stiffly. “I would’ve done it for anyone. I just...I hate pigs like that. No one deserves to be treated that way.”

“Well...thanks anyways.” He was clearly making the point that he hadn’t done what he did because it was her; he did it because he’d do it for anyone. She wasn’t special. _Why did that annoy her?_

Peeta ran his hand through his wavy blond hair and cleared his throat as he slid into the seat opposite her in the booth. “I guess Madge and Gale are late, eh?” 

“Madge and-?” she replied, questioningly. “Oh...I didn’t realize-wait, I didn’t know you and Gale were joining Madge and I?” 

“Oh...uh, yeah. Delly is at her sister’s with Connor so I thought I’d see what Madge and Gale were up to and they invited me along.”

“You didn’t want to go to your sister-in-law’s?” Katniss asked, puzzled. The Mellarks seemed like a pretty family-centric bunch, so Peeta not wanting to spend time with his in-laws seemed odd.

“No.” he replied shortly. 

“...Oh. Okay.”

The two sat stiffly in the booth for a beat longer until Peeta muttered something about getting a beer and asked if he could get her a drink. Her eyes flickered to his in surprise at the offer.

“Umm...a pint of whatever pale ale’s on tap is fine. Thanks,” she replied awkwardly. She sat back and watched him cross over to the bar, avoiding the drunk who was now face down on the bar top. First he defended her, and now he was buying her a drink? Who was this man and what did he do with the Peeta Mellark she knew?

She couldn’t help but let her eyes travel down his thick frame as he leaned forward against the bar, studying him. Her gaze stalled at his ass... _looks pretty firm,_ she thought absently _...like it’d be nice to squeeze while-woah my God, what am I doing? Quit it, Everdeen. He’s married, and you don’t even like this guy. Even if he did just stick up for you after someone just grabbed YOUR ass. Not that you needed the help, obviously, but still, it was...nice of him._ She gave herself a mental shake and took a deep breath, just in time for Peeta to walk back over with their pints. 

“Did you text Madge to see where they were?” he asked as he placed her frothy glass in front of her. He set down his own across from her and sat back in the booth. 

“Oh, um, no, I’ll do it now,” she replied, already digging in her purse for her phone. Peeta took a long pull of his beer and licked the foam from his lips, glancing around the bar while she tapped out a quick text to Madge. 

“They probably lost track of time having a quickie after work,” he said amusedly, and she immediately flushed at the thought of discussing sex with Peeta Mellark. Just minutes ago, she’d been staring at his ass and now she was talking about sex. Intimacy was a topic she generally avoided because she was a painfully awkward human, but she definitely didn’t want to discuss it with _him._

“Err, yeah, could be. You know what newlyweds are like,” she muttered. They were silent for another minute until he sighed and asked, “So...I guess this is where we conduct polite, yet awkward conversation...how’s your job? Madge mentioned you worked for the city. You’re in the environmental services department, right?” 

“Jeez, you have a good memory - yeah, I’ve been there since I graduated college. I was lucky my internship turned into a full-time position,” she replied, surprised at his knowledge about her and surprised by the lack of bitterness that usually resided in his tone whenever they spoke. “It’s good. I’m actually putting my degree to use, which I wasn’t sure would happen. But it’s interesting work, I like it.” She ran a finger down the side of her glass, collecting the condensation and swirling a pattern on the tabletop. 

“What about you? How’s the bakery? Madge told me your parents are looking to retire in the next few years. Does that mean it’s yours after that?” Katniss swallowed another mouthful of beer as she waited for his reply. Mellark’s Baking Co. had started as Mellark’s Bakery when Peeta’s grandfather opened up shop over fifty years ago, but it was his father who turned the family store into a multi-location chain when he took over the reigns, with Peeta’s older brothers now running two of the other stores. 

At Katniss’ questions, it was Peeta’s turn to look surprised when he responded, “Yes, that’s right. Graham and Rye are running the other locations within the state, but I’ll get the original once Mom and Dad finally decide to call it quits.” He snorted. “They keep telling me ‘in five years’, but they’ve been saying that for three so I don’t know when it’s actually going to happen,” he said, wryly. 

A small smile ghosted Katniss’ face while she looked at him. “Well, it must be kind of nice to spend the extra time with your folks, I guess.”

“Yeah, sometimes. I mean, I could probably do without the constant nagging that comes from your parents not really accepting that you’re a grown-ass adult and not a child to be nitpicked and bossed around, but it’s fine most days.” He fidgeted with his beer glass before glancing over her shoulder at the wall. “Any interest in a game of darts?”

“Darts?” she replied skeptically, turning to look at the board pinned to the back wall. 

“Yeah. I mean, it’ll pass the time a bit while we wait,” said Peeta, now looking awkward. 

Katniss felt a little guilty for embarrassing him when he’d just been suggesting a game. She guessed it couldn’t hurt. Maybe playing the game would mean less talking, and the quicker she could pass the time until Madge and Gale arrived, the better. She shrugged. “Alright, sure. You’re on.” 

_________________________________

“Your ass is grass, Mellark.” 

He chuckled in response. “Who even says that anymore? Yeesh, you’re so old school, Everdeen.” 

“Shut up and take your shot. I don’t have all night, y’know,” she smirked. 

“Alright, alright,” he replied, holding his hands up in surrender. “I just don’t think this is a fair match, considering you’ve had like, perfect aim your entire life.” 

“What makes you say that?” she was puzzled by his statement as she gulped down another mouthful of her third pint. They’d been playing game after game of darts while they waited for Madge and Gale, but after a while, they both forgot about their friends being no-shows. 

Her hip rested against their booth as she watched Peeta plant his feet and square his shoulders, doing his best to aim his dart at the board. “You used to hunt, right? With a bow and arrow?” he replied. 

She watched as his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. “Your memory _is_ really good - I haven’t hunted since like, high school.” 

“It’s really not that great. I can’t even remember what I had for breakfast this morning. Why’d you stop?” he asked as he narrowed his eyes and pulled back, snapping his wrist forward, releasing the dart. 

“I guess...it was something I did with my dad. It didn’t feel right to do it without him anymore,” she quietly replied. 

Peeta muttered a curse at the dart, now wedged into the wall to the left of the board. Katniss couldn’t hold back the snicker at his disgust, but when he turned around to face her, the amusement was evident on his face too. He softened a bit when he replied, “that’s understandable I guess.” 

She waited for him to continue but he didn’t say anything further. He held her gaze for a beat longer, their eyes both a little glassy from the multiple pints they’d consumed, until Katniss broke the hold by turning back towards the table and clearing her throat.

“Well, it’s been over two hours. I don’t think they’re coming now,” she said wryly, leaning into their booth to grab her jacket and purse. 

Peeta took the hint and stuck the remaining darts into the board before picking up his coat and shrugging it on as he grinned at her. He downed the last mouthful of beer from his glass and chuckled. “I can’t believe those assholes stood us up. I just hope everything’s alright.” 

“Well, you called it,” she said, holding up her phone to him. “They _lost track of time,_ ” she said, her fingers curling into air quotes. 

“Ha, they were definitely banging,” he laughed. “Ah well. There are worse ways to spend a Monday night, I guess.” He glanced up at her quickly, not quite meeting her eyes as he cleared his throat. 

“Yeah, that’s true,” she replied as she fidgeted with her side braid. “Well, I’d better head out, I don’t want to get caught in the rain on my trek home.” 

Peeta side-eyed her as she zipped up her jacket. “You’re walking?” 

She twisted her scarf around her neck before responding, “Yeah, it’s not far. I live about a 15 minute walk east, it’s fine.” 

He frowned and hesitated, like he was having an internal argument with himself, until the chivalrous part won out. “Let me walk you home. I’d feel better knowing you weren’t on your own. It’s dark and getting late. And after our ‘friend’ this evening, you never know who’s out and about.” 

“Really Peeta, it’s fine,” she tried to argue, but he pinned her with a hard stare. 

“Please Katniss, just humour me?” 

Her face flushed under his gaze and she paused, but then muttered, “okay...that’s fine...thanks.” 

They headed out of the bar, Katniss sparing one last glance at the drunk guy at the bar who’d groped her earlier. Her face twisted into a scowl when he made eye contact, and he quickly looked away, now nervous of her instead. Peeta held the door and motioned for her to pass by him before following her out onto the sidewalk and into the chilly night. 

She shoved her hands into her pockets as they walked, her brain scrambling for a topic to broach, when Peeta saved her the trouble. 

“I can’t believe Thanksgiving is in a couple of weeks. I don’t know where the year has gone.” 

She gratefully grabbed hold of the topic and replied, “Yeah, tell me about it. Did Connor have a nice Halloween?” she asked, curious about his son. Peeta chuckled. “Yeah, he did, thanks. He dressed up as a potato this year. So random, but he was pretty cute. I’m probably biased though,” he said, smiling. 

His smile was infectious as Katniss replied, “Nah, he’s a cute kid. He’s like a mini you.” As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt her cheeks flush. 

Peeta didn’t miss the compliment and glanced over at her in amused disbelief. “Are you saying I’m cute, Everdeen?” 

Mortified, she spluttered, “What? No! I just meant-he looks just like you when you-UGH, nevermind, you ruined it. Never giving you a compliment again!”

“Well technically, it was my son who you-” 

“UGH, whatever. God, you’re just like Madge, both annoying with your ‘well technicallys’. No wonder you’re related.” 

He chuckled and continued walking, no trace of maliciousness on his face. 

Maybe it was the three pints they’d each had, or the fact that she hadn’t thought about rolling her eyes at him in complete annoyance for a while, but when she peered at Peeta this time, a warmth spread through her and her lips tilted upwards, no negativity to be found. The teasing had been playful and light, not like the usual barbed digs they made at one another. 

They strode in companionable silence for another few minutes, their lingering beer buzz making them forget their usual awkwardness. When she glanced up after a while, she realized they had almost passed the entrance to her building. “Oh, this is me. Um, thanks again for walking me. You really didn’t have to, but...thanks.” The awkwardness was creeping back in as she was slowly sobering up. 

Peeta reached up and scratched the back of his neck while shifting from foot to foot. “Yeah, no problem. I don’t think Madge would forgive me if she found out I’d left you to walk home at night on your own, so…”

She must’ve still been a bit drunk, because she watched his face intently, zoning in on his mouth as he spoke. His tongue darted out to wet his full lips and her breath caught in her throat as she focused on the pink tip swiping along his bottom lip. _Oh, to be that tongue. Or that lip. Either. Both. Whatever._ Her eyes drooped heavily as she watched him, her own tongue mirroring his and wetting her lips. Her breathing grew shallow as the silence stretched out and she suddenly startled, realizing she’d been staring. She flushed with embarrassment and….arousal? Was she aroused _?_ By Peeta Mellark? _What the hell...I need to get laid, but not by him!_ She thought in a panic. 

Peeta’s face was frozen in a similar fashion. His eyes widened and he coughed before turning to leave, then stopped himself and said, “Well, goodnight, Everdeen.” 

The fog cleared and she replied, “Right, thanks, bye Peeta.” before turning and hustling into her building. She hastily called for the elevator and bounced her leg as she waited impatiently for it to arrive, her eyes darting back towards the door she’d just left him at. 

Katniss slammed the front door of her apartment once she was finally inside, then leaned heavily against it, breathing hard. “What was _that?_ ” she muttered. What was going on with her? What was going on with Peeta? _What...is happening?!_ She thought wildly. She shrugged off her coat and hung it up in the closet, then pulled out her phone and opened up her iMessage to text Madge.

**_Katniss:_ thanks SO much for ditching me with your cousin tonight. Really appreciated that. **

**_Madge:_ :( sorryyy, we just got caught up in something! At least you got to go home and catch up on your latest Netflix obsession instead! **

Katniss paused. Madge didn’t know she’d stayed at the bar with Peeta and was only just getting home now. She bit her lip as she made her way to her bedroom and mulled over how to respond.

**_Katniss:_ Yeah, well at least I got to beat his ass at darts. **

**_Madge:_ Wait, you guys stayed at the bar?? For how long?? Why??? **

**_Katniss:_ We’d already ordered beers and kept waiting for you two, we couldn’t not drink them. And then we played darts to pass the time. Did I mention we were waiting for you guys? **

**_Madge:_ Mmhmm. Yeah, sorry...I just find it interesting you both stayed even though we didn’t show. That’s all! **

Katniss huffed at Madge’s response and tossed the phone down on her bed as she pulled the elastic from her braid and finger-combed her hair loose. She quickly shed her clothes and tossed them in the hamper before crossing the room to her dresser and grabbing her pyjamas and pulling them on. Her phone chimed with a new text message and she huffed again before picking it up and glancing at it.

**_Madge:_ Anyway, let me make it up to you - why don’t you come over for dinner on Friday? Gale said he’s stopping by the market this week and is going to do something special for you. And I’ll make those asparagus bites you love…? **

**_Katniss:_ Fine, but only because of the asparagus bites. You’d better make extra. Night. xo **

She put her phone on silent and plugged it into the charger on her nightstand. It wasn’t until she was curled up in bed about to drift off, when the thought popped in her head that Peeta hadn’t corrected the drunk when he’d called her “his girl”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you'll stick with me, there's lots more to come. I have the next couple of chapters mapped out and have already started them so fingers crossed there won't be such a long gap in between updates next time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd (like all of my works) but I would love a second set of eyes on it (or any of my WIPs!!) because it's so easy to miss stuff. So if anyone would like to help me out and beta for me, I would so appreciate it!!


End file.
